


Heart Attack

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You uncross your arms and poke a finger to his chest, “So you decide to work in a sensitive and dangerous environment that you don’t have the skills for?!”





	Heart Attack

“YOU DID WHAT?!" You storm from the turbo lift towards Jim whose sat calmly in the Captain’s chair. Until he sees you that is and he knows he’s fucked up. 

“What did I do this time?!” You stalk towards him, Jim scrambling from the chair and attempting to put distance between the two and failing when you stop mere inches from him, hands on your hips and a frown greater than any he’d seen on Bones. 

“Apparently you messed about in Engineering and nearly blew yourself up!” When Scotty had complained to you over the comm that Jim had nearly killed both of them in Engineering you had been angry, concerned, and not surprised. He had this tendency to try and help everyone else despite not having the skill set and being a walking disaster sometimes. You had nearly died of shock and concern at least 10 times a week since you started dating. 

“Scotty needed help! He was understaffed because of that flu outbreak!”

You uncross your arms and poke a finger to his chest, “So  _you_ decide to work in a sensitive and dangerous environment that you don’t have the skills for?!” 

“I was just helping!”

“You’re Captain you should be Captaining! I’m going to die of a heart attack before I hit 30, Jim!” You forget you’re on the bridge for a moment and let your head slump forward, forehead pressing against his chest. You’re concerned and exhausted. You’re only angry because you don’t want him to get hurt…because he’s died once already and you don’t want to deal with that. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I know, Jim…I’m sorry too, I’m just concerned.” You pull back and look at him, he’s unharmed and maybe that’s enough. Maybe you should stop worrying about him knowing that he has far too much luck for one person.

“I know, baby..” You look around at the crew who are trying their best not to look at the two of you, before you take a step back. “I’ll…just be going then.” 

“I love you!” You hear it as you enter the turbo lift and smile at him as the doors close. You love him too…even if he was trying to kill you. 

 


End file.
